Murmure d'une âme
by Mystery88
Summary: Harry passe de supers vacances, mais quelqu'un va bientôt venir perturber tout ça... Que vatil se passé lorsque Harry va se retrouvé en charge de son pire ennemi, gravement blessé ? Slash HPDM...


**_Salut tous le monde !_**

Tout d'abord je tiens à souhaiter un JOYEUX NOËL à tout les lecteurs et lectrices ainsi qu'une bonne et heureuse année (en avance, mais j'anticipes XD).

Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic... (qui a dit encore?... bon je sais mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !) Je comptes sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en penser...

**Titre :** Murmure d'une âme

**Résumer :** Harry passe de supers vacances, mais quelqu'un va bientôt venir perturber tout ça... Que va-t-il se passé lorsque Harry va se retrouvé en charge de son pire ennemi, gravement blessé ? Slash HPDM... Bon je suis nulle en résumé, alors lisez plutôt...

**Rating :** M (pas pour tout de suite, mais ça viendra)

**Pairing :** Harry / Drago (question stupide !)

**Avertissement :** Cette fiction fait allusion a des relations homosexuelles, donc les personnes qui n'aiment pas ça, n'allez pas plus loin et quitter cette fic tout de suite, d'ailleurs on se demande ce que vous faites là !

**Note de l'auteur :** euh... ben tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ET REVIEWEZ !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Emotions**

« Ah ah ! J'ai gagné !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ! T'as triché !

- Nan, pas cette fois-ci... Oh tu peux étudier la situation des heures je te dis qu'il y échec et mat...

- A table ! »

Et se levant d'un même mouvement, Harry et Sirius se dirigèrent vers la table qui les attendait. En s'asseyant, Harry laissa échapper un « je suis sûr que tu as triché » et lança un regard noir à son parrain. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et lui répondit :

« Raté, je n'ai pas triché, j'ai tout simplement gagné dans les règles de l'art et c'est ça qui t'énerves, hein ? Allez Harry, dis le que ça...

-Mais vous avez finis ! s'écria Rémus, qui arrivait avec une grande gamelle d'où s'échappait une bonne odeur. C'est pas possible, on dirait deux gamins ! »

Harry et Sirius prirent tous les deux un air vexé :

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait triché, Rémus...

- Je n'ai pas...

- STOP ! Bon ça suffit, je ne veux plus vous entendre ! Nan mais vraiment, s'exaspéra Rémus en levant les yeux au ciel. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'affaire est close, compris ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent avec un air tout à fait innocent qui ne dupa personne. Le loup-garou soupira et s'apprêtait à parler quand un bruit se fit entendre derrière la fenêtre. Harry sauta de sa chaise et alla l'ouvrir. Deux hiboux et une chouette s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce.

« Et ben, ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi ? » lâcha Harry étonné, tandis que les deux hiboux se dirigeaient vers la table.

La chouette vint se poser sur son épaule, dans un bruissement d'ailes. Celui-ci tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'ambre du volatile blanc comme neige qui n'était autre qu'Hedwige. Son propriétaire la délesta de sa lettre et lui donna une caresse affectueuse sur le dos. L'oiseau lui répondit en lui mordillant doucement l'oreille puis s'envola par la fenêtre. Harry retourna l'enveloppe qui était un peu froissée.

''Sûrement dû à son long voyage.'' pensa-t-il.

Celui-ci reconnut aussitôt l'écriture un peu brouillon de son meilleur ami. Il sortit le morceau de parchemin et fit courir ses yeux sur les quelques lignes écrites à la plume :

_Salut Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Hermione est arrivée à la maison hier (elle te dit bonjour au passage). Pourrai tu demander à Rémus si on peut passer vous rendre visite dans une semaine environ ? Envoie-moi sa réponse le plus vite possible, merci. En espérant te voir bientôt,_

_Ron_

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Harry... Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami ainsi que sa petite amie... car oui, ils sortaient désormais ensemble. Cela s'était passé à la fin de l'année dernière. Harry s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier tellement ce jour l'avait marqué!

* * *

**Flash back:**

« Ron, tu es exaspérant! Je te détestes! » Hurla une Hermione plus que sur les nerfs. Elle lui tourna le dos et partit en courant se réfugier dans seul endroit où elle se sentait bien: la bibliothèque.

L'année scolaire était presque terminée et les examens arrivaient à grands pas. En conséquence, de plus en plus d'élèves étaient stressés et s'entassaient dans la bibliothèque ou s'enfermaient dans leur salle commune pour réviser. Le climat de tension était tel qu'il en était presque palpable. Hermione, elle avait atteint un tel niveau d'anxiété qu'elle avait une légère tendance à passer ses nerfs sur la première personne venue, souvent sans raisons, de ce fait tous le monde l'évitait plus ou moins. De toute manières on ne la voyait presque plus, elle passait tous son temps libre à la bibliothèque ou recluse dans la salle commune, plongée dans ses livres.

Cependant, deux personnes échappaient à la règle. En effet, Harry et Ron, eux, ne semblaient pas inquiets le moins du monde. Les deux amis étaient justement restés plantés dans la Grande Salle suite au départ mouvementé d'Hermione. Ils ne comprenaient pas sa réaction. Ron se tourna vers Harry:

« J'ai dis quelque chose de mal? »

Son ami haussa les épaules:

« Ben... tu sais je ne piges pas plus que toi pourquoi elle s'est énervée mais je crois que, là, elle était vraiment en colère.

Ben c'est quand même pas ma faute si elle se met dans des états pareils pour de simples révisions!

Je sais, et je suis d'accord avec toi, mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est ton amie et que tu devrais peut-être songer à t'excuser parce que malgré sa colère, je crois qu'elle avait vraiment l'air blessée

Tu crois? Demanda soudain Ron réalisant que Harry avait peut-être raison.

Bah... te fais pas de soucis, c'est une fille, c'est pour ça qu'elle est compliquée.

Mmm, t'as sûrement raison, dis Ron en se levant, n'empêche que je comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle s'est énervée..., fit Ron pensivement.

Cherche pas ! Allez viens, on a cours on va bien voir si elle s'est calmée... dit Harry en entrainant le rouquin à sa suite.

Ils se rendirent à leur premier cours de l'après-midi et fait étrange Hermione n'était pas là lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la serre n°4 avec Mme Chourave. En sortant de cours, ils commencèrent sérieusement à s'inquiéter et firent un détour par l'infirmerie pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, car ce n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de Hermione Granger, et ça tous le monde le savait, de sécher volontairement les cours. Malgré leur inquiétude, ils furent tous de même soulagés de ne pas la trouvée chez Mme Pomfresh.

« On devrait peut-être prévenir un professeur, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de disparaître comme ça sans prévenir, suggéra Ron.

Ecoute, là, on a cours, si elle ne vient pas en Enchantement, on ira voir Dumbledore en sortant..., OK? »

Ron acquiesça et ils se rendirent en cours. Là encore, Hermione ne fit pas son apparition. Lorsque la cloche sonna, ils quittèrent la classe résignés.

« Bon et ben je vois vraiment plus que ça à faire..., dit Harry.

Mmm, écoute, toi, tu vas voir Dumbledore et moi je vais essayer de la trouvée, OK?

OK, dit Harry en le quittant. »

Ron lui se dirigea en direction de la Salle Commune, en espérant trouver quelqu'un qui aurait vu Hermione. Il marchait depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'ils se rendit soudain compte qu'ils n'avaient pas penser à l'endroit le plus logique où elle pouvait être: la bibliothèque. Faisant demi-tour, il arriva rapidement devant le sanctuaire d'Hermione. Il poussa les lourdes portes et entra doucement. L'endroit était vide au premier regard. Mais Ron savait qu'elle était là, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il pouvait presque sentir sa présence. Il avança lentement le long des hauts rayons.

Ce fût quand il arriva au fond de la salle qu'il la vit, assise à même le sol, les jambes repliées contre son corps, immobile. Ron s'approcha sans bruit et s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle. Il l'observa. Elle était endormie, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, le teint pâle. Le rouquin s'accroupit et ramassa le livre qui lui avait glissé des mains, le ferma et le posa un peu plus loin. Puis il reposa son regard sur la jeune fille, et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit que ses joue étaient mouillées, elle avait pleuré.

_°Merlin, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait, je suis un monstre. Je ne mérite même pas son amitié!°_

Il avait honte de lui-même, de son propre comportement. Alors qu'il allait la réveiller, il se ravisa elle était si belle endormie, elle avait l'air si bien comme ça. Cependant, elle fût bientôt secouée par un frisson et Ron se traita alors mentalement d'idiot. Le sol était glacé, elle avait froid. Ron leva alors la main et caressa doucement la joue de la brune, elle était douce mais gelée. A ce contact, la jeune fille sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle regarda pendant quelques instants en face d'elle, déboussolée.

« Hermione? Ça va? Demanda gentiment Ron en abaissant sa main. »

Celle-ci tourna lentement la tête à gauche, et le garçon put voir l'étonnement dans ses yeux vite remplacé par le trouble.

« Ron? Murmura Hermione, visiblement perdue. Elle semblait se concentrer pour remettre ses idées en place. Puis sans prévenir, elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras du rouquin. Ron désemparé la prit dans ses bras.

Oh! Ron, sanglota la jeune fille, Je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas...

Hermione? Souffla Ron

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux...

Chut, Hermione, écoute-moi, ce n'est pas grave...

Mais Ron se rendit compte que ses paroles avaient l'effet inverse de celui attendu: les sanglots d'Hermione redoublaient d'intensité. Il décida pour finir de se taire et d'attendre que la jeune fille s'apaise. Il se cala plus confortablement contre l'étagère et resserra son étreinte, caressant doucement ses cheveux, où il déposait de légers baisers.

°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant ce temps, Harry courait en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Cependant, arrivé devant la gargouille, il se rendit compte à quel point il était idiot.

_°La carte du Maraudeur ! Pourquoi j'y ais pas pensé plus tôt!°_

Et, soupirant contre cet oubli, il fît demi-tour et couru en direction de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il lâcha le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il traversa la salle en quatrième vitesse sous les regards étonné de ses camarades, et entra dans le dortoir. Il sortit sa carte et la déplia. C'est avec soulagement qu'il vit le nom de Hermione flotter dans la bibliothèque. Ron l'avait retrouvé, s'il était avec elle, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Il décida donc de passer par la Grande Salle pour leur ramener à manger.

°°°°°°°°°°

Toujours dans les bras de Ron, Hermione commençait à se calmer. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de lui et le serrait comme si elle avait peur de le perdre. Le jeune garçon lui caressait doucement le dos, quand il jugea qu'Hermione allait mieux, il se détacha lentement d'elle sans pourtant la lâcher complètement, mais juste assez pour pouvoir la regarder. Il glissa sa main sous le menton de la jeune fille et la força à relever la tête. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux miel encore mouillés et souffla:

« Ne te rends pas triste pour ça, ça me fait mal au cœur, je ne t'en veux pas, comment le pourrai-je quand je te vois ainsi? C'est plutôt moi qui te dois des excuses. Je suis désolée, Hermione, je n'aurais pas dû te provoquer, je me sens si bête, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, je... »

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus, elle posa doucement un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune garçon qui continuait de se confondre en excuses face à elle:

« Chut... murmura-t-elle et elle glissa sa main derrière la nuque de Ron et attira son visage contre le sien. Elle déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa passionnément. Ron passa ses bras autour de sa taille et diminua encore l'espace les séparant.

Hermione commença à intensifier le baiser. Le cœur de Ron se mit à battre plus fort quand elle ouvrit la bouche et qu'il la sentit laisser courir légèrement sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure. Dans un léger gémissement, il ouvrit sa bouche et fût surpris lorsqu'il la sentit introduire sa langue et effleurer la sienne avec hésitation. Cela ne dura qu'un petit moment mais cela fut suffisant pour déchaîner quelque chose à l'intérieur d'eux qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressentis. Ils se séparèrent cependant à bout de souffle et chacun plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre et pût y lire le désir et l'amour qui y brillaient. Ils se sourirent, aucun des deux n'osaient parler de peur de briser la magie de l'instant.

« Ron? Hermione? »

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Harry arriver les bras chargés de nourriture. Il sourit en les découvrant enlacés.

« Je vous ais rapporté à manger, vous avez loupé le dîner. »

Et ce soir là, ils se firent un festin digne de ce nom à même le sol de la bibliothèque.

**Fin du flash back.**

* * *

« Harry ! »

L'interpellé revint brusquement à la réalité et leva la tête. Sirius s'était approché de lui et le regardait bizarrement. Il lui demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle et tu ne me réponds pas.

Non non, j'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées...

Tu n'as pas reçus une mauvaise nouvelle, au moins ?

Non ne t'inquiètes pas c'est une lettre de Ron.

Ah, lâcha son parrain soulagé. Il partit se rasseoir.

Rémus ?

Oui ? répondit celui-ci en relevant la tête.

Est-ce que Ron et Hermione pourrai venir ici passer quelques jours ?

Bien sûr, évidemment ! Tu devrais le demander quand ils pourraient venir...

Ron dit dans environ deux semaines ?

Et bien il nous reste deux semaines pour préparer leur arrivée..., lui répondit Rémus avec un sourire.

Génial, merci ! »

Harry allait se précipiter à l'étage pour rédiger une lettre à Ron lorsque son regard se posa sur l'un des hiboux qui était entré en même temps qu'Hedwige. Ses plumes étaient noires d'ébènes et il le regardait d'un regard froid et perçant, semblant le toiser d'un air supérieur.

Etonné par ce comportement peu habituel chez un hibou, Harry demanda :

« D'où vient-il ? pointant son doigt sur l'oiseau.

- De Séverus Rogue, lui répondit Rémus avec un air amusé devant le haussement de sourcil d'Harry. Il avait soudain compris le comportement du volatile.

- Ah... et qu'est ce qu'il te veut, fit-il étonné.

- Rien, il m'a juste envoyé ma potion pour ma prochaine transformation...

- Qui ne devrait pas tarder, termina Sirius. Tu devrais te reposer d'ici là.

- J e vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Rémus d'un ton qu'il voulut rassurant. En plus, grâce à Rogue, je subis toujours ma transformation, mais elle est beaucoup moins douloureuse !

- Ouais... c'est ça... grâce à Rogue... » marmonna Sirius, qui s'était renfrogné en entendant les paroles du loup-garou. Il se leva et quitta la table, comme un enfant vexé.

Harry adressa un sourire compatissant à Rémus, qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules signifiant « ce n'est pas grave, ça lui passera ». Harry sourit tandis que l'homme se levait et se dirigeait en direction du salon où était parti son parrain, puis il se tourna, et monta à l'étage pour envoyer sa réponse.

°°°°°°°°°°

Le soleil déclinait quand le survivant poussa la porte, exténué. Il avait passé son après midi entière à parcourir l'immense forêt qui entourait la propriété de Rémus. Il adorait le sentiment de liberté que lui procuraient ces ballades. Ca lui permettait de s'évader. Il pénétra dans le salon et souris face à ce qu'il vît: un grand feu ronflait paisiblement dans la cheminée ce qui donnait à la pièce un air de nid douillet avec ses grands tapis parterre, ses deux fauteuils, et son canapé.

Au centre, se tenait une table basse. Rémus était allongé sur le canapé, plongé dans un livre qui semblait passionnant. A ses pieds, assis sur le tapis, dos au canapé se trouvait Sirius en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier, apportée ce midi même par le troisième hibou.

Harry sourit devant la scène. Mais soudain, la main de Rémus lâcha le livre et vînt se crisper sur son cœur, tendit que celui-ci poussait un gémissement. En un bond, Sirius était près de lui:

"- Rémus, ça va ?"

"- ... "

"- Merde... " Il tourna la tête et aperçut Harry, " Harry ! Merlin soit loué, cours dans la cuisine, et apporte moi la fiole à Rogue ! "

Harry regardait Rémus plié en deux sur le canapé, ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus, il était pétrifié par cette vision. Sirius se tourna vers lui :

"- Harry, vite ! "

Harry sursauta et se mit à courir en direction de la cuisine comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Arrivé dans la pièce son regard se posa sur une fiole en cristal remplit d'un liquide noir, posée sur le comptoir. Il la saisit et repartit au salon d'où s'échappaient les cris de Rémus. Il tendit la fiole à son parrain qui s'empressa de la vider dans la bouche de Rémus.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et sembla s'apaiser. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il croisa le regard d'Harry et celui-ci eût un frisson qui lui parcourut le dos. Jamais il n'avait vu tant de douleur dans un regard. Cependant ce regard se changea bien vite en une expression de haine sauvage qui glaça Harry.

"- Monte à l'étage, et enferme toi à clé ! Dépêche-toi ! "

Harry ne pût même pas protester, son parrain s'était déjà transformé en un gros chien noir. Il l'observa un instant quand celui-ci se mit à grogner dans sa direction.

Il partit en courant, monta les escaliers, claqua la porte de sa chambre, la ferma à clé, et s'appuya contre pour reprendre son souffle.

En bas, il entendait les bruits de combat d'animaux, les grognements de Rémus, et les aboiements de Sirius. Quand soudain un hurlement de douleur parvînt aux oreilles de Harry ainsi qu'un bruit sourd, il se précipita à la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir le loup-garou s'enfuir dans la forêt suivit par un gros chien noir qui boitait légèrement.

Ils disparurent à la lisière de la forêt et un hurlement de la bête sauvage résonna dans tous le bois et glaça le sang de Harry.

Celui-ci leva les yeux, et posa son regard sur la boule blanche dans le ciel, qui diffusait sa pâle lueur : la pleine lune.

°°°°°°°°°°

Tiiiiiiiiiiitt...

Harry tourna les yeux vers sa montre...

6h00!... Cela faisait 6h qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil... Cela faisait 6h qu'il priait pour que Rémus ne blesse pas ou ne se blesse lui-même... Cela faisait en tout et pour tout 6 putains d'heures que Harry implorait le soleil de se lever plus tôt !

Il était mort d'inquiétude. Il avait commencé à tourner en rond dans sa chambre suite à leur départ, il avait crût devenir fou. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas dormir, c'était tout simplement qu'il n'y arrivait pas... Il avait fini sur une chaise à côté de la fenêtre, scrutant désespérément les ténèbres...

Maintenant, il était 6h00, et le jour commençait à peine à poindre à l'horizon tandis qu'Harry glissait lentement vers le sommeil, la délivrance.

Il n'eût pourtant pas le droit de goûter à celle-ci, car il fût réveillé en sursaut de son demi-sommeil par un bruit à l'extérieur. Et c'est là qu'il les vît, poussant un soupir de soulagement, émerger de la forêt, courbés, blessés, mais vivant !

Il allait se précipiter à leur rencontre quand son regard accrocha quelque chose dans les bras de Sirius. La forme, qui avait une taille humaine, ballotait au gré de ses pas, mais Harry ne pût en voir davantage car elle avait été recouverte d'une cape.

Harry haussa les épaules, et s'élança dans l'escalier. Arrivé en bas, il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer son parrain et son fardeau. De plus près, Harry aurait juré que la cape dissimulait un corps. Il se tourna vers Rémus qui arrivait.

Celui-ci était bien amoché, une plaie à la jambe droite, le bras gauche formant un angle inquiétant, des grandes cernes sous ses yeux et surtout des marques de griffures partout. La lueur de tristesse et d'abattement qui passa devant ses yeux n'échappa pas à Harry.

"- Ca va, Rémus ?" demanda Harry.

Le concerné leva des yeux fatigués sur le jeune garçon et sans prévenir s'écroula dans ses bras. Harry, surprit, réagit tout de même assez vite pour lui éviter de toucher le sol. Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'au salon et le fît assoir dans un fauteuil.

Sirius était assis dans le canapé, penché en avant, la tête dans les mains.

Harry se dirigea en direction de la salle de bains, et ouvrit la pharmacie. Il prit quelques flacons et fioles, plus quelques serviettes et une bassine d'eau. Il redescendit avec le tout et le posa sur la table basse.

Il jeta un œil à son parrain et estima que ses blessures étaient moins importantes et pouvaient attendre. Il s'approcha de Rémus qui semblait avoir repris des forces.

"- Bois ça, c'est une potion de vigueur." lui dit Harry

"- Merci."

Ensuite, Harry nettoya et pansa sa blessure, et répara son bras avec sa baguette magique.

"- Maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes... "

"- Non Harry !"

"- Mais Rémus, regardes toi... "

"- NON, tu ne comprends donc pas, je ne peux pas me reposer, pas après ça... il faut... il faut que je fasse quelque chose... c'est ma faute... "

Son regard emplis de douleur se posa sur quelque chose derrière Harry.

Celui-ci tourna la tête dans cette direction et se souvînt de ce que Sirius avait ramené, Harry l'avait complètement oublié en voyant l'état de Rémus. Quoi ou qui que se soit, il avait été déposé sur le canapé toujours recouvert de la cape, immobile.

Harry s'approcha doucement et quelque peu inquiet tira délicatement sur le tissu.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa vision se troubla et il se sentit vaciller. Face à lui, plus pâle que la mort, les cheveux blond platine emmêlés, se tenait allongé Drago Malfoy !

* * *

"l'auteur court se cacher sous son lit" Ne me taper pas ! S'il vous plaît ! Maman ! Au secours ! 

Hum hum... désolée pour cette perte de contrôle momentanée... Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensez ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Nul ?

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions... j'en serais très heureuse pitites étoiles plein les yeux, vous imaginez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir ! (et cela dit, entre nous, ça aide aussi à faire venir la suite ! XD )

En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre,

Gros bisous,

Mystery88


End file.
